


(trying to) Love Elodie

by galaxyprotest



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Post Mortem Depression, Postnatal depression, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Pregnant Teen, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyprotest/pseuds/galaxyprotest
Summary: Calla had suffered through a lot.She had had to deal with ending up pregnant at 17 because of some douche who wouldn't own up to the fact he was the only one Calla had ever had sex with.She had had to deal with being pregnant alone, kicked out because her father couldn't bear to see her face.She had had to deal with bullies, quitting school, and breakdowns over not being good enough, not being able to raise a kid, not being able to get an education or do anything with her life anymore, (the list goes on).But the hardest part of Callas life so far was the hard-hitting postnatal depression that hit after she had her beautiful baby girl, Elodie.Would she be able to love her fully after everything she had been through?





	

I sat in a pristine, minimalist room.

 

There were cacti lined up on the white windowsills, in pretty blue pots to match the pretty blue sky outside.

 

Inside, however, the atmosphere was, well, not so pretty. I sat opposite a man (average age- 46?) wearing a jumper and jeans, glasses and rather long sideburns, I noticed.

 

After a long silence there was a sigh.

 

"Calla, you have to speak to me at some point, you know. If not for helping yourself then for the fact they charge per hour."

 

Now it was my turn to sigh.

 

"Well, um, I'm 17, and, um, a mother, yeah I know 'ew shes a slut' whatever I'm over it, and, um, man I didn't think this would be this hard."

 

He nods patiently

 

"It's fine, take your time."

 

I cough and start talking again.

 

"I went through a lot of shit being pregnant with El, I mean to start with the douche who got me pregnant ran off and denied it, then my dad kicked me out, and I got bullied and had to drop out of school which led to a lot of self harted because, what the hell am I going to do with my life now? And, um, I conviced myself once I had El everything would be ok but now I'm really sad and tired all the time, and I can't bond with her too well, and I don't know, thats the main idea."

 

The therapist finishes writing notes and then smiles at me gently.

 

"El? Is that short for something?"

 

"Elodie."

 

"What a wonderful name." He smiles again.

 

We talk for a bit longer, and soon I walk out the building with a print-off sheet in my hand.

 

_' **Postnatal depression** is a type of depression that many parents experience after having a baby._

_It's a common problem, affecting more than 1 in every 10 women within a year of giving birth. It can also affect fathers and partners, although this is less common._

_It's important to seek help as soon as possible if you think you might be depressed, as your symptoms could last months or get worse and have a significant impact on you, your baby and your family._

_With the right support, which can include self-help strategies and therapy, most women make a full recovery._

**_Symptoms of postnatal depression_ **

_Many women feel a bit down, tearful or anxious in the first week after giving birth. This is often called the "baby blues" and is so common that it’s considered normal. The "baby blues" don’t last for more than two weeks after giving birth._

_If your symptoms last longer or start later, you could have postnatal depression. Postnatal depression can start any time in the first year after giving birth._  
_Signs that you or someone you know might be depressed include:_

  * _a persistent feeling of sadness and low mood_
  * _lack of enjoyment and loss of interest in the wider world_
  * _lack of energy and feeling tired all the time_
  * _trouble sleeping at night and feeling sleepy during the day_
  * _difficulty bonding with your baby_
  * _withdrawing from contact with other people_
  * _problems concentrating and making decisions_
  * _frightening thoughts – for example, about hurting your baby_



_Many women don't realise they have postnatal depression, because it can develop gradually.'_

 

**I'm sorry, El.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> I'm Isla xox
> 
> This is my first story on this so sorry its shite lmao
> 
> I'll try n' post regularly but I'm awful at updated stories so sorry!
> 
> I'm british so some words will be the british one instead of the American one probably.
> 
> Anyway bye for now!!
> 
> xoxox


End file.
